Impossible Love
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Bella never got proposed to before Victoria came and after graduation she turns into a Dragon.She leaves with Charlie and when she comes back she falls for someone that it's impossible to love.What will happen?R&R. Vote on poll who she ends up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot! READ!**

* * *

><p><em>[Chorus]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Verse]_  
><em>Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom<em>  
><em>You say you care and I know you do<em>  
><em>But this is from my experience<em>  
><em>And my conclusion only makes sense<em>  
><em>Just cause I love u and u love me,<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean that we're meant to be,<em>  
><em>I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,<em>  
><em>But the most frightening thing is you &amp; me!<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Verse]_  
><em>Most circumstances I know my fate<em>  
><em>But in this love thing I don't get the game<em>  
><em>Why does it feel like those who give in,<em>  
><em>They only wind up losing a friend?<em>  
><em>Just cause I love u and u love me,<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean that we'll ever be,<em>  
><em>Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,<em>  
><em>But the most frightening thing is you &amp; me!<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>I'm not sure no, I'm not sure<em>  
><em>But if we never try we'll never know<em>  
><em>It's better to have loved than not to love at all<em>  
><em>But trying is worst than to stumble and fall<em>  
><em>And if we do?<em>  
><em>I'd rather it be with you<em>  
><em>Cause at least there will be<em>  
><em>Sweet memories<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_Bella's Pov:_

I saw my life with Jacob, but I knew I should still love Edward. I groaned and sat in the snow, surprisingly not cold. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I felt cold hands on my shoulders, but didn't react to them. I got up and walked towards the field, no one was getting hurt becaues of me.

"Bella what are you doing?"

I felt something hot in my stomach and my finger and toe tips itching. I looked at Edward and hugged him tightly, not knowing if I would ever see him again.

"I love you."

I ran while Edward looked at the spot where I was standing just a second ago in shock. I felt my body tingle but I was tackled.

"You can't."

I looked at the field from our high vantage point. I sighed in defeat, knowing I couldn't fight him. "Fine."

I wlaked in the door, the Volturi's threat pounding in my head. I felt warmth spread through me and my finger and toe tips itch. I laid down on my bed and tried to push down the feelings. Edward had gone for a hunt and I was there. Charlie knocked on my door and opened it.

"Hey Bells. Feeling alright?"

I nodded. His eyes widened when I looked at him. I jumped up and looked at myself. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He dragged my to the bathroom and put my in front of the mirror. I looked at it and I gasped. My eyes were orange with red around the rims and gold in the center, a touch of brown between red and orange, my pupils in slits. Like a cats.

"Charlie?" I turned to him. "Do you know anything about this?"

He nodded slowly. "I was hoping you wouldn't have this."

"What is this?"

"Bella... You're a Dragon."

"What? You mean those things that fly around, breath fire, and eat everthing?"

"I guess."

I sat on the closed toilet, clutching my throbbing head. "Please tell me everything."

He sighed and leaned against the doorway, suddenly he seemed younger. "Dragons live to be very old and are secret protectors of the old ways and secret worlds."

"There are multiple?"

He nodded. "Fairies, Unicorns, Actual Children of the Moon, elves, who you'll assosiate with frequently, witches, everything."

I nodded slowly, digesting everything. "What about Dragons?"

"We can go into full dragons, which are huge or cmaller when you want to seem as a bird. WE can go halfway with wings, claws, and teeth. No matter what we look like we breath fire. Sometimes we get the eyes that you just saw. I don't exactly know why though.

"Whatever color your scales are, you hair will get slight highlights of those colors, but your regular hair color should cover it up... our diet is... isn't cut out for your relationship with your vampire."

"Why?"

"Vampires and other animals are our food source... You'll have to be trained to restrain yourself."

My head swam with this new information. I needed to learn more about Dragons if I wanted to be with Edward. I shook my head, remembering his mouth watering scent.

"How long will it take?"

Charlie looked down. I asked again and he looked up with a sad expression. "Five years."

My heart plummetted. I nodded, understanding. I looked at the rug and then back at Charlie. "When do we leave?"

"Graduation's over so... tonight."

I nodded and moved to pack my things when Charlie shook his head. "Nothing. The Elves will provide us with clothing. We'll come back in five years."

I nodded and he walked downstairs with grace I've never seen him use. I felt my eyes bulge and I followed him to the backyard. He turned into a dark blue dragon with black qound his wings and decorating his Dragon body. He moved his massive head slightly as a sign to get on. I hopped onto his back and flew away from Forks.

_I'll come back for you, my friends. I swear._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot! READ!**

* * *

><p><em>[Chorus]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Verse]_  
><em>Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom<em>  
><em>You say you care and I know you do<em>  
><em>But this is from my experience<em>  
><em>And my conclusion only makes sense<em>  
><em>Just cause I love u and u love me,<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean that we're meant to be,<em>  
><em>I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,<em>  
><em>But the most frightening thing is you &amp; me!<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Verse]_  
><em>Most circumstances I know my fate<em>  
><em>But in this love thing I don't get the game<em>  
><em>Why does it feel like those who give in,<em>  
><em>They only wind up losing a friend?<em>  
><em>Just cause I love u and u love me,<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean that we'll ever be,<em>  
><em>Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,<em>  
><em>But the most frightening thing is you &amp; me!<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>I'm not sure no, I'm not sure<em>  
><em>But if we never try we'll never know<em>  
><em>It's better to have loved than not to love at all<em>  
><em>But trying is worst than to stumble and fall<em>  
><em>And if we do?<em>  
><em>I'd rather it be with you<em>  
><em>Cause at least there will be<em>  
><em>Sweet memories<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_Bella's Pov:_

I opened the door and walked in. Dust had collected over everything over the past five years. I huffed out and looked back at Charlie. He smiled closed the door behind us. I looked back around, nothing had changed except... I guess the scents, I usually didn't notice anything in smell, but now as a full trained dragon, it's fully apart of what I am.

"Home sweet home."

Charlie chuckled. "Well... Yeah, but what about everyone else?"

I gulped, thinking back to when Victoria came for me. I picked up my keys to my new bike. "I'll go patrolling..."

He nodded, letting me go. I hopped on my bike and thought of where to go first, La Push, or the Cullen's house? I shook my head and drove to the Cullen's. I'd changed in the past five years. My hair had midnight blue highlight, meaning my scales were that color, my balance was great, so much so I was trusted to have a bike, and I now knew pretty much every secret in the secret worlds except personal things.

I pulled into the driveway and heard movement before everything went still. The wind shifted, bringing their sweet scent towards me. I gulped back my hunger and saliva before walking up to the door. I knocked and leaned against the door frame. It opened a little later and I saw Edward. He had bug eyes and an expression I couldn't read. I almost sighed in frustration and smiled.

"Hey Edward."

"Who are you?"

I lifted his engagement ring and watched his reaction. It went straight into shock and he looked at me a little more carefully. I let my hand fall before lifting my eyebrows. I walked in and looked around, no dust on anything, and the Cullen's obviously hadn't changed. I looked down slightly and breathed shallowly so their delicious scent.

"Miss me?"

They didn't move or speak, even Alice was unusually calm. I put my hands behind my back, thinking it was instinctive. I looked at Carlisle and Esme then Emmett and Rosalie, then Jasper and Alice, then Edward.

"What?"

"You left before the wedding," Rosalie hissed, triggering my hunting instinct. I bit it back and looked into her eye.

"Family emergency."

"For five years?" Alice said. "I couldn't even see you."

"I wasn't in La Push. I was far away."

"Where? Why did you leave me?"

I closed my eyes and bit back the flames that threatened to explode. I opened my eyes, sure that they were the regular brown. "Because I love you, and couldn't endanger you anymore."

"Tell me then."

I looked away. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Oh please Bella." He grabbed my hands. I felt a spark ignite where my instincts lie. "You can't harm a fly."

I flipped him on his back and stepped a few steps back. "That's what I learned and more the past five years of protecting you."

"If you won't tell my than you should leave," he yelled.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "Fine. Take your ring back if you're going to act like this."

I turned and walked out the door. How could he, the man I love, act like that? Didn't he trust me? I rode my bike into the only territory I knew they couldn't go, La Push. I parked my bike in front of Jake's house but walked away. How could I face him? He'd act the same way. I sat in the forest and breathed deeply. I heard a twig snap and turned quickly to see Paul.

"What are you doing?"

"I came to see what the weird scent is... it must be you."

I bit back a retort and looked at the ocean as the rain poured down. Paul wrapped his arms around me and tried to keep me warm. I was just fine, but I didn't need him to know my secret. I got up and walked with him back to the edge of the town. I stopped and leaned against a tree.

"What is it?"

"I... I just need time alone."

He nodded and walked away. I turned and ran as soon as he was out of sight. Soon I was in the air, looking at everything through my dragon eyes. I formed into a small dragon because of the wolves, why would they look up? Because vampires can climb. I soared through the air, thinking of only the wind. I needed to clear my head. First day back home and everything's fallen apart. I never imagined it that way, I imagined me and Edward together, Jacob somehow being in my life, and peace being with us all... Life's funny that way.

I landed in the neutral territory and walked. I didn't need my bike, I'd just get it back somehow. I walked into the house dripping wet and heard Charlie shuffling in the kitchen. I went towards the steps and flinched at the loud wet sounds. Charlie's head popped out of the doorway and shook his head.

"They didn't take it well did they?"

I shook my head and ran upstairs. I closed my door and felt unwanted hot tears dripping down my face. They were midnight blue tears. Apparently my tears were the same color as my highlights and dragon scales. I wiped them away and growled quietly to myself. Because of this new form was I to loose everyone and everything I love? My fiancee isn't mine anymore, my friends and family seem so distant that I might as well be on Pluto. The only friends I have left are my dad and Paul...

_Wait Paul?_ I'd never thought of Paul and I as close before, but I had to admit during my time away from Edward he was a close friend, though not as much as Jacob, but still a friend. _Nothing in my life makes sense anymore._

I shook my head. Maybe Paul was my friend. What about the other wolves? Will they react as collected as him. I shook my head. I could loose everything because of my dragon form. I could loose everything because of what I am and I can't blame anyone. I refuse to blame Charlie. He didn't mean to fall for my mortal, human mom and give me this.

I heard a rock hit my window making a loud _plink_. I spoke softly to Charlie not to react and keep doing whatever he was doing. I opened the window and looked down at Jasper and Emmett. I smiled and gestured for them to come up.

"We're sorry for our family's behavior," Jasper said.

"Yeah. WE had no say and neither did Carlisle or Esme," Emmett chimed in.

"That's fine. I've just got a lot going on."

"What happened with your family to make you leave? Did someone get cancer?"

I shook me head. "No. But something did happen withing the family."

I didn't mention the with me part. They didn't need to know the forbidden secrets that Dragon's carry with them.

"Who?"Emmett asked.

"My grandmother," i lied.

"Why are you lying to us?"

I bit my lip. I couldn't tell them the truth. I just shook my head, "I'm not lying."

"You are," Jasper said, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm just trying to protect you," i burst. "If I told you I will have no choice but to kill you. I don't want to, but if I tell you Edward will hear, he'll share then somehow the Volturi will hear and then everything will be in utter chaos. I can't let that happen."

Jasper and Emmett stood there frozen. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. I silently thanked God that he knew that he was needed to get out. They jumped out the window and Charlie opened the door. I heard them breathing outside my window.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said, silently asking my if I was alright. "You want to order pizza or something?"

I nodded, claiming I was fine even though I felt like everything was falling apart. "Sure that sounds good."

He closed the door and walked back downstairs. Jasper and Emmett climbed up the tree and jumped into my window. I acted shocked and made my heartbeat rise. I clutched my heart and tried to feel shocked.

"Damn it don't do that. Let me have a warning."

Jasper looked sheepish. "Sorry Bella."

"You going anywhere tomorrow?"

"I'm going to go with Charlie. Sorry."

Emmett hugged me. "you're welcome over anytime."

Jasper hugged me, the first hug from him I've ever gotten. "We'll see you around."

They left. I heard a knock downstairs and saw pizza. I honestly was hungry and I ate pizza before walking back to my room. I was going to lay down when I heard another pebble hit my window. I groaned and walked to the window and saw Paul. I sudden;y felt happy. I smiled and gestured for him to come up. He did and was standing in my tiny room. He was huge.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey paul."

"The pack wants to see you, especially Jake. He missed you."

I heard a lick of disappointment when he said that. I felt a twing and smiled. "I missed you guys."

He smiled and hugged me ion a hug that I guess was supposed to hurt. "God I missed you Bella. We all did."

"I feel loved," I whispered, surprised that I actually did.

We heard a howl and he sighed, setting me down. "I'll see you around?"

I nodded, my voice hiding outside of my body somewhere. He jumped out my window. I felt an ache in my heart. Why? I closed my window and lied, content for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I'm finished. Review<br>!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot! READ!**

* * *

><p><em>[Chorus]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Verse]_  
><em>Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom<em>  
><em>You say you care and I know you do<em>  
><em>But this is from my experience<em>  
><em>And my conclusion only makes sense<em>  
><em>Just cause I love u and u love me,<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean that we're meant to be,<em>  
><em>I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,<em>  
><em>But the most frightening thing is you &amp; me!<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Verse]_  
><em>Most circumstances I know my fate<em>  
><em>But in this love thing I don't get the game<em>  
><em>Why does it feel like those who give in,<em>  
><em>They only wind up losing a friend?<em>  
><em>Just cause I love u and u love me,<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean that we'll ever be,<em>  
><em>Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,<em>  
><em>But the most frightening thing is you &amp; me!<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>I'm not sure no, I'm not sure<em>  
><em>But if we never try we'll never know<em>  
><em>It's better to have loved than not to love at all<em>  
><em>But trying is worst than to stumble and fall<em>  
><em>And if we do?<em>  
><em>I'd rather it be with you<em>  
><em>Cause at least there will be<em>  
><em>Sweet memories<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_Bella's Pov:_

I woke up and heard a whistle. It was shrill and high, hurting my ears. I looked outside my window and smiled. I ran outside and stopped next to Libol, an elf I got to know over the five years of training. He has blond hair that is almost white, pointy ears that are hidden well by his shaggy hair, pale skin that has more color than a vampire, and striking stormy gray eyes.

I hugged him and looked him over. "I haven't seen you since you went off to help with a dragon in Britain."

"Yeah. They were easier than some dragons I know," he said with a smile.

I pushed him and he shoved me back. I looked back at the house. "Want to come inside?"

"Sure..." I looked at him. "Is Charlie there?"

I sighed. Libol got Charlie upset some few hundred years ago. I don't know how, but it was quite something. Apparently he's one of the young of both our kinds. I never knew that until training began.

"No. He went to work an hour ago."

Libol calmed. "Alright. Hey Riley's coming over."

You remember Riley? The one with Victoria? He was a spy sent to gather information on Victoria. He was never a danger to me, and the red eyes were very good elf contacts, he has brown eyes. He's a really cool elf. Oh and his hair? It's pale brown, not dark. I mean pale is the elves marker. I'm dead serious.

"Cool. When?"

"In three minutes. He went to buy a burrito."

"Nice."

I looked at the time and cursed under my breath. "I've got to go to La Push. Want to come?"

Libol shrugged. "Alright. I'll leave Riley a sign."

Libol went to a nearby tree and sent a small ball of energy into it before walking back. It was something I had to learn, apparently your energy can write a message and after that person reads it it becomes part of nature, the message gone. No one can read it unless there directly related to the person. I went deeper into the woods and Libol followed closely.

"I left my bike and I don't want to run," I said.

"So we fly," he said mischievously.

I smiled and felt my eyes change to that orange with red around the rims and gold in the center and a touch of brown between red and orange and when my vision grew sharper I knew that my pupils were in slits. I changed slowly, to save some energy. My fingernails turned to claws, black like night, my teeth grew larger and sharper, my scales appeared on my entire body, the midnight blue on top and lighter blue on the bottom, My tail came and my snout grew, wings popping out. Soon I was the small dragon.

"I never get used to that," Libol said, jumping on my back.

I bunched my hind legs while looking into the blue sky. I leaped into the air and spread my wings. Soon we were barely above the clouds and I was content. Being a dragon isn't bad, it's actually really really cool. The air around me feels natural and I never felt out of place with elves and other dragons. Libol whooped on my back and I rolled my eyes.

"I love doing this," he said contently.

_I love flying_, I thought to him.

I landed where there were no wolves and no one could see me. I shifted back and I had new clothes on. Dragon magic is awesome. I had black skinny jeans, a black shirt with the my attitude thing **(AN: Switch the Lazy and Sarcasm part. I have that shirt in red!)**, and a leather jacket. I made my shirt saw:

Meat is murder, tasty, tasty murder.

Again dragon magic comes in handy. I walked towards Jake's with Libol.

"Do you remember when Riley made that tree fall on Charlie when he was practicing his magi?"

I laughed, the memory fresh in my mind. "Yeah. That was funny."

"I don't see how Charlie forgives him for that. That was a direct attempt on his life."

I laughed and then saw the Pack. I gave Libol a look, my Dragon Eyes almost glowed. He backed up and nodded. I felt my eyes go back to normal and I turned to the wolves. My eyes went to Paul first then to Jacob. He had a straight face.

_I'm in trouble._

Jacob came up to me. "Where were you the past five years? I was worried sick. I thought you had died."

I breathed, his scent wafting towards me. I felt my mouth water before I felt Libol elbow me in the side. I closed my eyes as I gulped back my hunger, promising myself I'd go hunting later. I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob, my sunlight.

"I had a family emergency."

Jacob studied my face. I looked down. I silently cursed myself, I could lie better to anyone, but mot my best friend. He frowned when I looked back up.

"What aren't you telling me."

I looked at Libol. He shook his head and I turned back to Jacob. "I can't tell you everything, but it was within the family."

Jacob growled. I felt Libol tug at my arm, pulling me away from the angry wolf. Sam opened his mouth but I shook my head.

"He knows," I said.

Sam gave me a look which I kept a cool face. My eyes suddenly drifted to Paul. I never quite paid attention to him, but he seemed nice and handsome. I shook myself and turned to Jacob to see he was a wolf. I shared a look with Libol and the wind shifted to their delicious scents were blowing towards me.

I clenched my teeth and looked down, my eyes gaining the red hue around the rims. Hunger gnawed at my stomach and begged me to shoot forward and give it what it wanted. I then felt the orange coming in and my vision grew sharper as I looked at the ground. I then felt my teeth grow sharper. Libol yanked my arm and turned my to face him, away from the wolves.

"Bella," he said. My name carried a full lecture that I knew very well. That's the thing when you have a best friend. You can read their face and tell what they're thinking when they say your name. That's how it is with me, Libol, and Riley.

I calmed, my teeth going back to the flat human and my eyes slowly went back to their normal brown. Libol nodded, satisfied. I smiled weakly and looked back at the wolves. I heard my phone ring and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells," Charlie said. "I-"

"Dad!" I used the title dad only when people who can hear my phone calls are nearby. Or if people are around and get curious. "I thought you were at work?"

"I am. Hey we need some food since we have a guest and we're running low."

"Alright."

"Bye," he said.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and stuffed it into my pocket. Yes me and my father were going hunting tonight. I turned to the others and my eyes went straight to the ground. I was worried that they'd be like the Cullens, like Edward.

"We've got to go patrolling," Sam said.

I looked at them and my eyes landed on Seth and Paul. Seth looked reluctant and Paul's eyes were on me.

"See you Bella," they said before disappearing.

I let out a sigh and got my bike. I hopped on and Libol got on the back. I dove back to my house and saw Riley reading the energy Libol left. Riley smiled.

"I thought that you weren't coming back for a while."

"Change of plans."

Libol pulled out his phone. "Bella."

I gulped. Texts weren't usually good for elves. "What?"

"We're being assigned."

I blinked and grabbed his phone. It was a text saying that Riley, Libol, and I were being assigned to an elf(me) and dragons(them) for partners. I grinned and hugged them both. being assigned to others is a miles stone for elves and dragons. They partner up and make sure balance is forever standing. It's the best thing ever.

"I wonder what has to be done."

I nodded in agreement and another text vibrated Libol's phone. "And we have to leave tomorrow."

For some reason my heart sunk to the sole of my foot. I looked towards La Push. "Maybe this will control my hunger later."

Libol swung an arm around my shoulders and led me inside. "Don't worry. You're strong."

I doubted it but i smiled for my friend. "Alright."

I walked inside my house and saw Charlie covered in his dark blues scales, his dark blue highlights more pronounced, dark ivory colored claws stretched out while his scaled arms were crossed. I looked into his eyes: green around the rim of his eyes, yellow in the middle, and his normal brown around his slitted pupils. I looked behind his back and saw his wings were folded close to his back. I also noticed he was wearing the elven clothes they gave us.

"The Cullen's are hunting," he said, his voice rougher and more dragon like. "We have to avoid them, at any cost."

I nodded slowly. Riley gulped, Elves had the capability to drink blood like a vampire, but they don't like leaving the meat. I nodded to Riley and Libol, they'd pose as vampires if the Cullen's hear us and come to ask anything. They put in golden contacts and nodded.

"Get ready Bella."

I grimaced, I loved being a Dragon, but in the half form I don't know which one is more me, the human or the dragon? Charlie gave me an encouraging look and turned to get a drink of water before we left. I breathed, flame overcoming me from the inside. Soon I looked like Charlie with slight difference: my midnight blue scales and highlights, my onyx claws, my gender(of course!), and my eyes.

"Ready," I said, voice different like his.

Riley, Libol, Charlie, and I head out into the forest. My wings spread and I flew in the sky, the dragon part of me finding it normal, the human found it exhilarating. I landed in the forest next to Libol and smiled. He nodded and I let out a buffet of flames, claiming my territory as the dragons used to. He smiled and gestured for me to follow Charlie who was already drifting farther and farther away.

I used my wings to give me lift as I ran. The smell of vampire hit me hard and I stopped, clutching my stomach. The wild dragon in me wanting to track them down and feast. Charlie bent over me and whispered encouragement until I ran in search of deer. I heard Riley and Libol running to the sides and behind us. I jumped on a deer's back and felt my blood jump with delight at the thought of it in my stomach. I ate to my fill when I heard a snap. Charlie and I turned our heads towards it like animals and bared our teeth, letting out low growls.

Riley and Libol shooed us and we ran off, until we were far enough to fly. I landed in a tree next to Charlie, my dragon kicking in. We bared our teeth in the direction we came from and hissed. Charlie became a full small dragon, as big as a jaguar. I did the same and padded with him into the tree, no need to go home when I had to leave. I licked my bloody muzzle and shook my head.

_That was too close,_ I heard Charlie as he brushed against my mind.

I brushed against his, not wanting to know his personal thoughts. _I know, how are they going to explain the missing meat? And our scents?  
><em>

Charlie turned his head and leaps onto a higher branch, turning to me. _They know how to do this, they'll figure out something._

I leap into a lower branch and keep going until I find a cave, the mountain lion scent still hovered, but it was years old. I walk into it ad go deeper, finding a dark corner that had a bush to sleep in.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: How'd I do? Please review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: I own nothing but the plot! READ!**

* * *

><p><em>[Chorus]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Verse]_  
><em>Sorry if I sound so filled with gloom<em>  
><em>You say you care and I know you do<em>  
><em>But this is from my experience<em>  
><em>And my conclusion only makes sense<em>  
><em>Just cause I love u and u love me,<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean that we're meant to be,<em>  
><em>I can climb mountains, swim cross the seas,<em>  
><em>But the most frightening thing is you &amp; me!<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Verse]_  
><em>Most circumstances I know my fate<em>  
><em>But in this love thing I don't get the game<em>  
><em>Why does it feel like those who give in,<em>  
><em>They only wind up losing a friend?<em>  
><em>Just cause I love u and u love me,<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean that we'll ever be,<em>  
><em>Fly cross the ocean, sing for the Queen,<em>  
><em>But the most frightening thing is you &amp; me!<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>I'm not sure no, I'm not sure<em>  
><em>But if we never try we'll never know<em>  
><em>It's better to have loved than not to love at all<em>  
><em>But trying is worst than to stumble and fall<em>  
><em>And if we do?<em>  
><em>I'd rather it be with you<em>  
><em>Cause at least there will be<em>  
><em>Sweet memories<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears [oh my]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair [that's right]<em>  
><em>But I'm scared of [loving you]<em>  
><em>Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?<em>  
><em>Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?<em>  
><em>Why do we love Love, when Love seems to hate us?<em>

_Bella's Pov:_

I woke up, half form once more. I stretched and noticed I was curled against my father. Dragons were social when near their parents or mates others, they are nonsocial. I got up and looked outside. Raining. I shook Charlie and he looked at me with his green, yellow, and brown eyes.

"Time to leave."

He nodded and went into small dragon, not as small as the night before, but still small compared to a full sized dragon. I looked reluctant and he rolled his eyes. I shook myself and allowed myself to become a dragon. Libol and Riley came over and frowned.

"You know what we had to do for you two?" Libol said, jabbing his finger at us.

Charlie growled. Riley shoved Libol aside and looked at us dragons. "You owe us big."

I nodded and lowered myself so they could rise on my back. Libol quickly jumped on my back. I let out some sort of a purr of amusement and joy. Riley climbed onto my father's back and we quickly took off, Libol leaning forward so he wouldn't drag me back. Charlie connected with my mind.

_We'll dive in a few minutes._

I nodded and rose above my father into the clouds. I shaped then as I wished and Charlie brushed my mind. I dove after him and soon we were in the mountains. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to my dark surroundings. A few elves walked towards my father and I and I growled at them. Some elves made friends with dragons, like Libol and Riley, but others tolerate us and we tolerate them. Talk about the ultimate racists. I don't feel out of place with the elves because we all tolerate each other and I have elven friends. Besides that nothing.

The elf giving me the proper attire grimaced and laid the clothes on the ground. Libol and Riley walked off. I shifted and turned my back to my father. I changed into the elven clothes, the material light yet durable, the pants loose and the shirt tight. The robe was long and pure-like. I looked at the corner of the room and it was **filthy_(AN:this was for my awesome and smart(and extremely special[you know the ones that do weird things) friend)_**. I quickly turned and allowed myself to have Dragon eyes.

I glided towards the council room and bared my teeth at a hostile elf. Libol pushed my a little faster and I glared at him. Libol knew better, show no weakness to an elf. I stopped in line next to Libol and another dragon, Carol. She had blood red scales blue rims and green middles and gray around the pupils. No one liked her, but dragons might need her if elves turn on us.

I saw the council filled with white haired elves and a range of dragons. I bowed to the Council and rose, my sharpened senses focused on my surroundings. Apparently how the elves and dragons are paired is different every generation. A gong rung out and my body vibrated. I was suddenly outside of my body, my dragon self dancing through the air while I watched on the ground.

_The spirit world?_

I watched myself hover over every elf until I got to Libol. I watched myself wrap around Libol and growl when others got close. I was not myself. only when the gong rang again was I back in my body. I looked around and saw other dragons were just as confused. I turned to Libol and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and I heard the roar of a dragon and soon a deep booming voice was echoing around the room.

"You have chosen your partner. From now on you will be bonded."

Chanting rose and I was overwhelmed/ I cut my palm and put it in Libol's bleeding one. I wasn't controlling myself. I felt rope bonding me to him and soon I was in control and I yanked my hand away. Libol fell and banged his head on the rocky floor. I felt a pain in my head and exclaimed. The Council was gone and Libol and I walked out of the mountain.

"I guess we're bonded," he said with a smile.

I nodded and shook myself. It's strange to be outside of your own body, watching yourself. I saw Charlie and hugged him. "I'm still hungry."

"We'll hunt tonight, for now go to hang out."

I turned into a small dragon and Libol jumped onto my back. I flew down to the forest of La Push. Something drew me back to La Push, don't know what when they could be like the Cullen's... or not Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme, but the rest. I went back into my human form in new clothes. I won't even bother going into detail, let's just say it's black and purple with combat boots.

"You think they'll be better?"

I shook my head. "Don't know Libol."

I sniffed the air, the wolves were nearby. I laughed, hoping to attract their attention. Five years apart from my friends and they are trying to ignore me. I heard a wolf and turned to see a gray pelt, Paul. I looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes and I was hypnotized. Libol tugged at my arm, breaking the spell. Paul growled while I sighed.

"Hey Paul," I said.

He huffed what I think was a hello. I looked at his glistening fur and wanted to stroke his coat. I wanted to breath his heady scent and bury my face into his warm fur. I was magnetized to him. I walked forward and stretched my hand forward. I brushed my hand against his fur when I heard a twig snap. I looked around and saw Libol look down.

"Sorry. I was shifting," he said.

When I turned around Paul was standing as a human with only a pair of jean shorts on. I silently thanked god and cursed in another part of my head. I was so close to feeling his fur and smelling his wolf scent. I smile and stuff my hands into my pockets. his scent wafts towards me because of the wind and I don't feel as hungry as I was yesterday.

"How's it going?"

I shrugged. "Good. You?"

He shrugged. "Good." He looked at Libol. "So what is he?"

I felt a tingle go up my spine and heard Libol's whisper in my mind. _Don't tell him._ "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't have the scent of a human, vampire, wolf, or anything that I know of."

I scrambled to find an excuse. I grabbed something from Libol instead. "He's from out of the country and he lived in the woods because he doesn't trust people."

Libol groaned mentally. _You could have chosen something better._

I fought not to roll my eyes. _It's better than the truth_.

I waited for Paul's judgment. He shrugged. "I can understand that."

I wanted to sigh in relief, but that would be a dead giveaway to my lie. I ran a hand through my brown and midnight blue hair and looked at the green grass and mud. A light drizzle started and I sighed, finally letting out my relief but posing it as irritation. I looked at Paul again, his black hair glistening as the raindrops soaked his hair and started dripping.

"Wanna go inside?"

I looked at Libol and nodded. "Sure. Emily's is nearby right?"

Paul nodded. "Come on."

He grabbed my hand, his warmth seeping through me and sending electricity throughout my body. I let him lead me and heard Libol nagging in my mind. I pushed him out and heard him grunt. He was upset with my behavior. I was soon in Emily's.

"Is that Bella?"

I nodded. "Sorry I've been away a long time."

Emily hugged me with a huge grin on her face. "That's fine. Want a muffin."

I licked my lips. "Sure."

Yes dragons eat mainly meat and veggies but sweets are a rare delicacy. We take when we can and share with no one.

I grab a muffin and bit into the moist blueberry muffin and moaned. Libol stood in the door way. I continued to chew then I swallowed, remembering to be polite and introduce my best friend.

"This is Libol. I met him while I was gone. Libol this is Emily, Sam's fiance."

"Wife," she said with a wide grin."

I smiled but inside I was also sad. I missed Sam and Emily's wedding, I was a horrible friend to these people and I can't ever deny it. Libol walked in and looked at me with sympathy. He knew what I was feeling. I hugged Emily and kissed her cheek.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you," I said, forcing sadness away.

Right then my phone rang. Charlie. I answered, shooting a sympathetic look at Emily.

"Hey Bella," he said. "I was wondering if you'd be fine without me tomorrow? I'm going fishing with Billy."

"Sure, sure," I said, using what Jacob uses on a daily basis. "I'll be home having a party."

Charlie laughed. "Alright, have fun. No going into your room and anything else I might not approve of."

I sighed with emphasis to let him know I was playing. "But that's what makes it fun."

"Sorry. I gotta go, I'm needed on a chase."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Bells."

I hung up and laughed at Paul's face. it was in total shock that me ad Charlie were getting along like friends. I guess it could be shocking, but over five years me and Charlie just got to know each other and we finally became the best of friends. I leaned against a tree and calmed my breathing. I heard my phone beep and groaned. I flipped open the phone and looked at the text message.

_Hey, I gotta go on a bonding trip with my dragon partner, be back in a few weeks to a few months__._

I sighed. Riley having to go away on a bonding trip. I immediately starting texting back.

_Who's your partner again?_

I waited two point two seconds before he texted back.

_Jessie._

I laughed and showed Libol the text. He laughed too. Riley got paired up with his "rival" aka crush since he first laid eyes on her. I was about to text back when I heard Paul growl.

"What is it?"

"This is obviously a an inside joke that I'd like to be in."

I shared a look with my elven friend. "It's something that we swore we'd never talk about."

"TO who?"

"People who are very high in the food chain," I say flatly. That's the best way I can describe the Council without blowing the oath that we were bound to by blood.

He ran a hand through his glistening hair and moved from foot to foot. His eyes trained on my. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and bit the inside of my cheek. The things that were running through my mind were protecting my friends and family. I couldn't bear it if this huge secret kept my from ever speaking to them again, but it would be worse if they were dead because I told them.

_This is not going to be easy._

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I hoped you liked it. Review<strong>


End file.
